1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a bubble-blowing toy and, more particularly to such a bubble-blowing toy, which is decorated with an ornament that keeps the bubble fluid container from sight.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of bubble-blowing toys are commercially available. FIG. 1 shows a bubble-blowing toy according to the prior art. According to this design, the bubble-blowing toy comprises a fluid container 10xe2x80x2 holding a bubble fluid, and an applicator 20xe2x80x2 adapted for picking up the bubble fluid from the fluid container 10xe2x80x2 for blowing bubbles. The fluid container 10xe2x80x2 has an opening 111xe2x80x2 through which the applicator 20xe2x80x2 is inserted into the fluid container 10xe2x80x2 to pick up the bubble fluid. In order to attract children""s attention, the fluid container 10xe2x80x2 is made according to, for example, the shape of a cartoon character. However, the outer appearance of the figured fluid container cannot show the fine detail of the outer appearance of a particular FIG. or character.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a bubble-blowing toy, which keeps the fluid container from sight. It is another object of the present invention to provide a bubble-blowing toy, which has a three-dimensional design that attracts children""s attention. According to one aspect of the present invention, the bubble-blowing toy comprises a fluid container holding a bubble fluid, an applicator adapted for picking up the bubble fluid from the fluid container for blowing bubbles, and an ornament holding the fluid container on the inside to keep the fluid container from sight. According to another aspect of the present invention, the ornament has a colored three-dimensional design in the outside wall. According to still another aspect of the present invention, the ornament can be made having the shape of a candy stick, toy, animal, cartoon character, plant, etc.